


First Aid

by thecarlysutra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: “You should be more careful out there,” Pepper says.Written for itscaptain at Superhero Land.





	First Aid

  
Natasha is sitting on one of Tony’s lab tables in her underwear. Pepper has an arsenal of first aid supplies beside her, and she picks over them carefully, fretfully.

“You should be more careful out there,” Pepper says. She winds clean gauze around Natasha’s upper arm, a familiar action.

“I was made to be a weapon,” Natasha says. “That’s what I’m for. Mind, body … sometimes a sharp, careful weapon, a sniper’s bullet like a kiss, and sometimes a blunt instrument. A sledgehammer.” Her lips twist, an expression between humor and regret. “Tonight was a sledgehammer night.”

Pepper tuts. Natasha has bruises coming up over her ribs, blooming over her white skin like primroses coming up from the frost. There are cuts on her face, on her hands. When she says “sledgehammer,” Pepper wonders how literal she’s being. 

“You should be more careful,” Pepper says again.

“And you should worry less,” Natasha says. “I’ve made it this far. A black widow isn’t so easy to kill.”

“You’re philosophical tonight,” Pepper says with a raised eyebrow. She dabs antiseptic onto the cuts on Natasha’s face, flinching far more than Natasha, who barely blinks.

“Maybe it’s that kind of night, too,” she says.

Pepper sighs. She goes to put the first aid supplies away, but Natasha catches her, grabbing her by the wrist and reeling her in.

“Don’t forget,” Natasha says. She looks innocent and young and so easy to take advantage of, and Pepper knows two of those are just an act, but it’s all to humor her. Natasha doesn’t play dirty with her. Not unless she asks.

“I’ll kiss it better,” Pepper breathes, and she leans in, and kisses Natasha, the first kiss of many.  



End file.
